maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yawn Carter
Yawn Carter is a take-off on John Carter. This segment is from the MAD Season 3, Episode 2 (54): Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash. Summary John Carter tells the not-so-thrilling story of how he ended up on Mars. References *Mark Strong *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes Looney Tunes] *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars_Needs_Moms Mars Needs Moms] *Kim Kardashian *Bruno Mars *the Lazy Song *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek] *Movie 43 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] MAD References *[[RiOa|'RiOa']] Characters *John Carter (Yawn Carter) *Colonel Powell *Indians (Off-screen) *Martian Manhunter *Dejah Thoris *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Bruno Mars *Matai Shang / Sinestro *Hal Jordan *Anakin Skywalker *A basketball player who looks like he's from Movie 43 Transcript (Start at the desert, during the Civil War.) John Carter: My story is one of an ex-soldier, looking for gold. Colonel Powell:'' Son, we need you to rejoin the Civil War. '''John: Couldn't I join the "Gold War"? I'm looking for gold, not silver. Colonel Powell'': I didn't say silver, I said civil. '''John: Riiiiiight. And I said that I'm not looking for silver. Colonel Powell: And I say civil, not--- (He was being injuried by Indians with arrows on his back) Thank goodness! Someone stopped that conversation. Trivia *Second time ''John Carter'' was on MAD. *Antagonists: Martian Manhunter, Matai Shang (cameo at the cave as himself and Sinestro), Dejah Thoris (when she sent John Carter / Yawn Carter back to Earth at the end of the parody) and Bruno Mars *Protagonist: John Carter / Yawn Carter *Mark Strong plays two roles of Matai Shang in John Carter and Sinestro in Green Lantern. *Anakin Skywalker appeared not as Darth Vader, but appeared as himself saying, "Hey, I think you stole one of my--" *This sketch is a sequel or an alternate story to [[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']]. *This is the 31st segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Bruno Mars previously appeared on Sesame Street (Season 42), "Elmo's Got the Moves" and "Brushy Brush". *Two characters from Green Lantern appeared in this sketch, Sinestro appeared when he says he's in the wrong movie with the ring and then turns back into Matai Shang throwing his Sinestro hat away in which Mark Strong played in the film and Hal Jordan when he says No, After You and John Carter says Pardon Me. *In the movie and the book, John Carter was sent back to Mars, helping Ned, at the end of the movie, but in this sketch, John Carter was not sent back to Mars. *The song Bruno Mars sings is a parody of his song, "The Lazy Song". *There was music playing from RiOa. *When Marvin the Martian said that Mars needs moms, it references the 2011 Disney film, Mars Needs Moms. *There was never a Silver War and a Gold War. Goofs *In the Episode III of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker died from a fire accident, and then transformed to Darth Vader, not from a pod accident. *in the Latino version, when Bruno Mars was singing is actually in English, as the whole episode was in Latino as Bruno singed in English, that makes it a goof. *Usually Matai Shang is the main antagonist of the film and the book, not a Friendly man. *Usually when the Magazine appeared as John Carter says Just like Kim Kardashain, in this sketch this year in set in June 2012, but in the movie and the book is set in 1884. *Usually in the movie and the book The Ninth Ray was about to eliminate Dejah Thoris, Barsoom and Mars, but this sketch had didn't the Ninth Ray. *Usually in the movie and the book, Sab Than was the antagonist, not Martian Manhunter. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death